


Everyday is better with you

by IIzakuraII



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/F, Hey, This was supposed to be done awhile ago but I was just too lazy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IIzakuraII/pseuds/IIzakuraII
Summary: Maria and Riza spends the christmas with their daughter, Lily.





	Everyday is better with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rexified1129](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexified1129/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Her Present](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410493) by [Rexified1129](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexified1129/pseuds/Rexified1129). 

> This was made for you @Violet_Abilene. Sorry I didn't finish it sooner!

"Mama, mama!" The little girl ran to her mother's bed in pure excitement. It was Christmas day after all.

"Wake up, it's Christmas!" Lily jumps on her mother stomach, waking up Maria.

"Ow, ow...that hurt Mommy." Maria groans as she got out of bed, holding her stomach.

"I'm sorry, Mommy."

"It's okay, Lily...j-just don't do it again, okay?"

"Okay..."

"How about we open up presents to see what Santa gave you, hm?"

"What about Mama? She's still asleep and she needs to wake up for Christmas!"

"How about we tickle Mama? That'll wake her up." Maria says, looking at her wife in a smirk of mischief.

"Yeah!"

"In 3...2...1...TICKLE ATTACK!"

The girls tickle Riza. It was fun since she's ticklish more than the other girls. The blonde busts out in laughter.

"Stop, that tickles!" Riza laughs even more.

"Not until you're awake! It's Christmas!" Lily says, tickling her more.

Riza gets up from sleep by the tickles of the two girls.

"L-let's open presents, shall we?"

"Yay, presents!" Maria says as the two girls run in the living room with cheers of joy.

"I really do have a child wife."

* * *

After all was did and done, Riza and Maria had a successful Christmas with their daughter. The end!


End file.
